Una Proposición Indecente
by Meg-Potter7
Summary: Lily está desesperada. Su novio no consigue satisfacerla y se está volviendo loca por las ganas de conseguir llegar al orgasmo. Siguiendo los consejos de sus amigas, la pelirroja terminará en los brazos de un guapo merodeador de gafas más que dispuesto a terminar con su tortura. Rated M por lemmon explícito y lenguaje malsonante. Estáis avisados. Que los disfrutéis


DISCLAIMER: nada de lo que reconozcáis aquí me pertenece. Todo ha salido de la inigualable imaginación de J.K. Rowling.

AVISO: esta historia contiene altas dosis de lenguaje malsonante y lemmon. No digáis que no os lo advertí...

Una Proposición Indecente es un fic que surge de una noche en vela, una mente algo somnolienta y varios días de trabajo. Se trata de mi primera incursión en este tipo de literatura, así que espero que seáis benévolos y que lo disfrutéis... ¡literalmente! ;)

* * *

 **UNA PROPOSICIÓN INDECENTE**

— Es tan, tan, tan frustrante, chicas — contaba la prefecta Lily Evans una noche en la Sala Común. Era ya tarde y apenas quedaba una decena de personas en la habitación. Estaba sentada en los sofás junto al fuego con dos de sus mejores amigas, Alice Prewett y Marlenne McKinnon.

— ¿Has tratado de hablarlo con él? — sugirió Alice.

— ¡Claro! Lo hemos hablado varias veces, pero la cosa no mejora. Yo sé que él hace lo que puede, ¿entiendes? Y eso solo hace que me sienta peor. Por Merlín, Ali, creo que me voy a volver loca — lloró la pelirroja, dejándose caer contra el respaldo del sofá.

— ¿Y no será que estás exagerando, Lil? — dijo Marlenne.

— ¿Exagerar? ¿Exagerar? — susurró con voz chillona. — Te aseguro que no estoy exagerando en absoluto. El otro día, sin ir más lejos…

 _FLASHBACK_

 _— Oh, sí, sí, Lily, sí, vamos — decía, moviéndose sobre Lily, meciendo sus caderas contra las suyas y empujando su miembro en su interior, resistiendo el impulso de correrse con cada embestida. Se habían quedado solos en la habitación y habían aprovechado para retomar lo que habían empezado un par de días antes._

 _— Mmm.. Sí, sí… — gemía ella, agarrada a su espalda y mirando al techo._

 _— Voy a correrme, no puedo más, no puedo… Ohhh — gimió en su hombro, derramando todo en el interior de Lily y dejándose caer sobre ella. — Oh, eso ha sido fantástico._

 _— Mmm… Desde luego que sí — aceptó Lily._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

— ¡Joder, Lily! ¡Pero no le mientas al pobre chico! — protestó Marlenne.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué le diga que no he tenido un solo orgasmo en los seis meses que llevamos acostándonos? No creo que sea de gran ayuda para su virilidad, Mar.

— ¿Pero tú estás segura de que nunca has…? ¿Nunca, nunca? — insistió Alice.

— Créeme, estoy total y absolutamente segura — afirmó mirándola fijamente. — Joder, yo había oído que la primera vez duele y es difícil sentir placer, pero no puede ser que sigamos así. No sé, a lo mejor el problema es mío… Estoy pensando en ir al médico.

— Venga ya, Lil, aquí el problema es que tú eres demasiada mujer para ese pichafloja, y ya está — soltó Marlenne, reacomodándose en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas. — Si te digo la verdad, si fuese tú, rompería con él.

— ¡Marlenne! — la reprendió Alice. — ¡No todo en esta vida es sexo!

— Claro que no, si no que se lo digan a Lily, que sigue sin saber lo que es, y aquí la tienes: vivita y coleando —, se burló Marlenne.

— Maldita sea… — se lamentó Lily.

— No sé qué decirte, Lil — siguió Alice. — La verdad es que Frank y yo nunca hemos tenido problemas con ese tema… ¿Tal vez es que no habéis encontrado todavía la postura adecuada? — probó, causando que Marlenne se riese, burlona.

— Tampoco creo que sea eso, Ali — negó Lily. — La semana pasada, aprovechando que ya se habían ido todos del vestuario, me metí a esperar a que saliese de la ducha…

 _FLASHBACK_

 _— Oh, menuda sorpresa… — gemía el chico, mientras Lily se balanceaba a horcajadas sobre su regazo, subiendo y bajando sobre su polla._

 _A la chica le había parecido que así, con un ramalazo espontáneo, conseguiría excitarse lo suficiente como para poder llegar al clímax antes que su chico, pero la cosa tampoco había salido tal y como se esperaba. Menos de cinco minutos después de haber empezado, él se había empezado a poner rígido de la tensión._

 _— Lily, … no voy a poder aguantar mucho más… voy a … oh, oh… Ohhh! — terminó, emitiendo un ruido ronco contra su hombro._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

— Y… ¿nada? ¿Nada de nada? — preguntó Alice.

— Menos que nada — lamentó la pelirroja.

— Merlín, Lily… Deja ya a ese inútil — zanjó Marlenne.

— No puedo, Mar… En el fondo… Yo creo que le quiero, un poco al menos.

Marlenne se carcajeó de sus dudas, pero no volvió a decir nada al respecto de una ruptura.

— ¿Y no has probado a arreglártelas por ti misma? — sugirió Alice.

— ¿Cómo?

— Ya sabes, tratar de buscar el placer por tus propios métodos…

— Ali, creo que no termino de entender lo que…

— Joder, Lily, que si te has masturbado — soltó Marlenne, yendo al grano.

Lily enrojeció al momento y se miró el regazo, avergonzada.

— Bueno… no. No sé, es que me parece algo tan frívolo que no me sale hacer algo así, ¿entendéis? — les preguntó. Ellas la miraron con cara de póker. — Merlín, soy una mojigata y me convertiré en una vieja amargada y rodeada de gatos.

— No te preocupes, Lil, esto solo es un bache — animó Alice. Iba a añadir algo más cuando se abrió la puerta del retrato y por ella entraron Sirius y Peter, bromeando.

— Black, Pettigrew — llamó Lily, ejerciendo de prefecta. — ¿Os parecen horas de estar por ahí fuera?

— En absoluto — contestó Sirius. — Precisamente por eso hemos vuelto ya para la sala común, querida prefecta.

Lily iba a contestarle cuando sintió un movimiento detrás de ella y se giró para comprobar cómo James Potter se levantaba del sillón que estaba colocado de espaldas al sofá en el que ellas estaban sentadas. La prefecta sintió que su cara pasaba por todos los colores del arco iris en menos de un segundo.

— Venga, Evans, no les quites puntos a Canuto y Colagusano y te prometo que en el próximo partido contra Hufflepuff dejaré que tu noviecito Adams me saque la quaffle un par de veces — pidió James, con un guiño.

Al ver que la pelirroja había enmudecido totalmente, Alice decidió cogerla de un brazo y arrastrarla escaleras arriba mientras Marlenne les decía a los merodeadores:

— Que no se vuelva a repetir, o Lily tendrá que quitaros cincuenta puntos, y eso nos joderá a todos.

Cuando Marlenne entró en su habitación, se encontró con Alice aporreando la puerta del baño.

— Venga, Lil, a lo mejor Potter no ha oído nada, quizás estaba echándose una siesta — intentaba convencer a la pelirroja.

— ¡Por favor, Alice! — chilló Lily desde el otro lado de la puerta. — Es más probable que el calamar gigante se convierta en una mariposa que el que Potter no haya oído nada sobre mi desastrosa vida sexual.

Marlenne se cruzó de brazos y miró la estampa compadeciendo a la pobre Lily. Tenía razón: no había ni una sola posibilidad de que Potter no hubiese oído la narración de su amiga.

* * *

Tras varios días de encierro, Lily se dio cuenta de que no podría terminar la escuela si dejaba de ir a clase, por lo que reunió todo el valor que poseía y salió de su habitación.

En la tarde del lunes, la prefecta se encontraba en la biblioteca terminando un trabajo, cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

— Hola, Evans — saludó James Potter.

Dando un respingo, Lily se puso rígida y, tratando de ignorarlo, siguió escribiendo. O fingiendo que escribía.

—Así que… he oído que tienes problemas en la cama — volvió a probar, apoyando un brazo sobre el asiento de la pelirroja.

— Tengo que irme — zanjó rápidamente la chica, recogiendo todas sus cosas a la velocidad de la luz.

Antes de que a James le diese tiempo a reaccionar, Lily ya estaba saliendo por la puerta de la biblioteca. Se puso en pie rápidamente y salió en su busca. La alcanzo cuando ya giraba en una esquina y la agarró por un brazo para frenarla en su carrera.

— ¿Qué quieres, Potter? — espetó Lily. — Si vas a chantajearme, que sepas que no pienso ceder. Y si vas a contárselo a toda la escuela, adelante. Pero prepárate, porque voy a hacerte la vida imposible.

James se rio suavemente y apoyó una mano sobre la pared, cerca de donde estaba Lily.

— Escucha, mis labios están sellados, lo prometo — aseguró el chico. — Quería hablarte de otra cosa.

Lily lo miró, sorprendida, pero se cruzó de brazos y lo dejó continuar. James se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de seguir hablando.

— Verás… — empezó, dando un paso hacia ella. — El punto es que he estado pensando que debe de ser una auténtica tortura no poder llegar al orgasmo después de haberlo intentado tantas veces, sobre todo con lo buena que estás… — añadió, mirándola de arriba abajo.

— Gracias por la apreciación, Potter. Pero no tengo ganas de oír tus burlas — espetó la chica, intentando marcharse. James la agarró del brazo y la volvió a acercar a él.

— Espera. Lo que quería decir es que yo estaría dispuesto a ayudarte con este tema — trató de explicar, alzando las cejas con elocuencia. Lily bufó, indignada.

— Oh, qué detalle, Potter. Así que tú, de manera desinteresada, me ayudarías a correrme, ¿no?

— Bueno, no desinteresadamente, yo también me llevaría un buen premio: como te decía, estás jodidamente buena, Evans — terminó, acercando sus labios a los de la chica.

— Eres un cerdo, Potter — espetó Lily, apartándolo de un empujón. — ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¡Tengo novio! No voy a engañarlo, ni contigo ni con nadie.

— Joder, Evans, tranquilízate un momento, ¿quieres? Es solo sexo — se defendió el chico. — Es más simple de todo lo que te estás pensando. Tú tienes ganas de follar y pasártelo bien sin romperle el corazoncito a Adams, y yo tengo ganas de follarte y pasármelo bien sin tener que estar atado a algún tipo de compromiso. Los dos ganamos.

— Eres un puto cerdo — repitió Lily, apartándolo de un empujón y poniendo rumbo a la sala común. — ¡No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, Potter!

— Quedaría entre tú y yo, Evans, te lo aseguro — llamó a sus espaldas. — ¡Piénsatelo!

* * *

— ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que tal vez Potter no había oído nada? — preguntó Lily a Alice al entrar en el dormitorio. — Bien, pues sí, sí que lo había oído.

— No jodas, ¿te ha dicho algo? — preguntó Marlenne, cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo.

— Oh, desde luego que sí — aseguró Lily, dejándose caer sobre su cama.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — instó Alice.

— Me ha ofrecido sexo.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamaron sus dos amigas a un tiempo.

— Lo que oís. Ha dicho que estaría más que dispuesto a acostarse conmigo para acabar con mi "tortura", que quedaría entre nosotros dos y que me lo pensase.

— ¿Y tú que le has dicho? — volvió a preguntar Marlenne, con una sonrisilla traviesa.

— ¡Que no, por supuesto!

— Oh — dijo Marlenne, abriendo el libro de nuevo y volviendo a la lectura.

— ¿Oh? ¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir, Mar? — preguntó Lily, indignada.

— Bueno, sí. No hay mucho más que añadir, ¿no? — explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. — Si hubieses dicho que sí, pues te podría preguntar que dónde vais a quedar, o qué te vas a poner, pero siendo así…

— ¡Pero Marlenne! ¡Por supuesto que le dije que no! ¡Es una propuesta totalmente indecente! ¡Tengo novio! ¡Y él es James Potter! ¡Y yo no soy ninguna puta que se acuesta con el primer tío que se lo ofrece!

— Vale, vale, tranquilízate, Lil. No estás dejando sorda con esos chillidos — pidió Alice, tratando de apaciguar a la pelirroja, que cuanto más hablaba, más roja se ponía.

— Joder, Lily, no es para tanto — se defendió Marlenne. — De hecho, creo que te vendría bien para liberar tensiones. Últimamente estás bastante histérica.

—¡Yo no estoy histérica! — chilló aún más alto.

— ¿Ah, no? — inquirió, alzando las cejas hacia ella. — Mira, el sexo va más allá de todo ese rollo romántico de los libros sobre hacer el amor con la persona con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida, ¿vale? También es una forma cojonuda de desestresarse, desconectar y, qué coño, de pasárselo en grande si encuentras la polla adecuada.

— ¡Mar! — la reprendió Alice.

— ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo sois tan puritanas? Solo digo que Potter está buenísimo y que te está ofreciendo un trato muy apetecible: encima de tirarte a uno de los pibones del colegio, puedes seguir con el flojo de tu novio. Si estuviese en tu lugar, yo aceptaría.

Lily fue a abrir la boca para protestar de nuevo, pero Marlenne la cortó:

— Mira, Lil, no te lo digo por joder, sabes que te quiero — empezó. — Solo te digo esto para que veas las ventajas de la oferta, viendo que tú ya has barajado todos los puntos en contra. Eso es todo. Potter tiene razón: piénsatelo.

Marlenne se puso en pie y salió de la habitación, dejando sin palabras a Alice y Lily.

* * *

Lily salió a toda prisa de la última clase del viernes y se marchó corriendo en busca de su novio. Lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Después de lo de la noche anterior, solo podía pensar en lo mucho que necesitaba que la follasen. Sin amor, sin cariño y sin precaución. Solo sexo duro y satisfactorio…

 _FLASHBACK_

 _La había arrastrado al interior de un armario de escobas y la apretaba entre la pared y su cuerpo. Se besaban con tanta pasión que a Lily le costaba recordar que necesitaba respirar para vivir. La mano de él subió sin pudor por su muslo y apartó sus braguitas rápidamente para poder acariciar los rizos de su pubis, haciendo que Lily gimiera alto, deshaciéndose de placer._

 _— Oh… Oh… Oh, James, sigue, sigue, por favor — suplicaba Lily, clavando las uñas en su espalda._

 _— ¿Vas a dejar que te folle, Evans? — susurró Potter con voz ronca en su oído._

 _Lily no fue capaz de encontrar su voz al sentir como James introducía un dedo en su interior y lo hacía girar entre su amasijo de nervios. La chica volvió a gemir en voz alta, suplicándole al chico que siguiese, que no parase._

 _— Contéstame, nena, ¿vas a dejar que te meta la polla por donde yo quiera? — insistió._

 _La chica era incapaz de contestar, completamente sofocada y arrebatada por la pasión. Sí, por supuesto que lo quería. Dejaría que James la cogiese y la follase dónde y cómo quisiese._

 _— Contéstame, Lily — repitió, empujando un poco más hondo el dedo en su interior. — Dímelo, vamos._

 _— Sí, sí, ¡SÍ! — chilló Lily, despertando de sopetón del sueño._

 _La prefecta se quedó un momento en silencio, mirando al techo de su habitación y tratando de recuperar el aliento tras haber tenido semejante fantasía. Por Merlín, se estaba volviendo loca. Necesitaba un buen revolcón. Y lo necesitaba ya._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Potter se le había metido completamente en la cabeza. Llevaba días fantaseando con él: Potter en la cama tocándose y pensando en ella, Potter colándose en el baño mientras ella se duchaba, Potter subiéndola a la mesa del profesor Slughorn, Potter arrastrándola a la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca, Potter, Potter, Potter. Se estaba volviendo totalmente loca.

Encontró a David Adams, su novio, saliendo de su clase de Encantamientos junto con otros compañeros de su casa.

— David, por fin te encuentro — dijo Lily antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y darle un beso de película.

— Emm… Hola, Lily — saludó él, sorprendido, al separarse.

— Olvídate de saludos. Ven conmigo — urgió, tomándolo de la mano y echando a correr hasta la habitación del chico.

La prefecta empujó al Hufflepuff dentro del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras ella. Se abalanzó sobre el chico suplicando:

— David, por Merlín, te necesito.

* * *

No mucho más tarde, Lily entró en su habitación y, sin decirles ni una palabra a sus amigas, se metió en el baño y abrió el grifo de la ducha. Se desnudó rápidamente y entró en el cubículo para dejar que el agua caliente se llevase su frustración. Se sentía tan jodidamente vacía y desesperada. Estaba claro que David y ella nunca congeniarían en la cama.

Tras asaltarlo a la salida de clase y arrastrarlo a su cuarto, David la había besado con cariño y, cuando Lily se tumbó en la cama y lo instó a seguirla, él se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos y, siempre con cuidado, la penetró lentamente y con dulzura, haciendo que la chica se aburriese soberanamente y que toda la calentura que llevaba encima se convirtiese en desesperación. Tras terminar David, la chica se había vestido y, dándole un beso en la mejilla, se despidió de él y salió de su habitación de muy mala hostia y sin mirar atrás.

— Lily, ¿estás bien? — llamó Alice, tras la puerta.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Estoy de lujo!

Salió de la ducha, se enrolló una toalla alrededor del pecho y se miró en el espejo. ¿Qué coño le pasaba? Las manos le temblaban de la furia y tenía los ojos brillantes por las ganas de llorar de rabia. Joder, seguro que había problemas mucho peores que el suyo pero, qué cojones, el que le estaba amargado a ella la vida era ese. Seguía sin saber si era culpa suya o no, y sabía que solo había una forma de comprobarlo. Llevaba días sabiendo cuál era la forma de saberlo, y una parte de ella se moría por hacerlo.

Cinco minutos después abrió la puerta del baño, cruzó la habitación y volvió a salir sin decir ni una palabra.

— ¿A dónde crees que va? — preguntó Alice.

Marlenne, desde su cama, la miró alzando una ceja y sin contestar, le envió una sonrisa sugerente.

* * *

Lily tardó más de media hora en dar con Potter. "Este castillo es jodidamente grande", pensó la chica. Al final, lo encontró saliendo de las cocinas junto a los otros merodeadores.

— ¡Venga, Evans! No me digas que nos vienes a regañar por entrar en las cocinas — protestó Sirius. Lily ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de lo que le decía el chico.

— Potter, ¿tienes un momento? — preguntó. El aludido alzó las cejas, sorprendido, y asintió con la cabeza.

Lily se alejó unos pasos del resto de chicos, y James la siguió. La prefecta se cruzó de brazos y carraspeó, de repente indecisa. El chico la miró, esperando a que hablase.

— ¿Sí…? — la instó, ajustándose las gafas.

La chica inhaló profundamente y preguntó sin dejar lugar a dudas:

— ¿La oferta de sexo sin compromiso sigue en pie?

James reprimió una sonrisa perversa y asintió, tratando de no parecer demasiado satisfecho.

— Sí, claro. ¿Has cambiado de idea?

— Sí. Lo cierto es que lo necesito — admitió Lily.

— Vale — aceptó, sin entrar en más detalles. — ¿Te viene bien esta noche o prefieres…?

— No — cortó la chica, acercándose a él. — Esta noche no; ahora — pidió ella.

Parecía que James iba a decir algo pero en el último momento cambió de idea y en su lugar se limitó a asentir:

— Está bien. Dame un minuto para deshacerme de mis amigos — pidió él. James se acercó a sus amigos para despedirlos y, entre tanto, Lily se miró lo pies, empezando a dudar de su alocada idea. "¿Qué coño estoy haciendo?".

No tuvo demasiado tiempo para darle vueltas. Pronto James estuvo de vuelta a su lado y la guió hasta un aula abandonada del tercer piso. Lily entró, algo nerviosa, y el chico la siguió, cerrando la puerta a su paso. La prefecta se giró y se quedó mirándolo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— Antes de nada, Evans, ¿estás segura de esto? — quiso saber James, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y caminando lentamente hacia ella. Lily se rio amargamente.

— Para ser honesta, no puedo decir si estoy segura o no. Lo que estoy es desesperada. Me siento vacía y jodidamente insatisfecha, y está claro que David no va a ser capaz de ayudarme con eso. — Lily suspiró, más tranquila, y añadió con una sonrisa: — ¿Puedes ayudarme tú?

James rio entre dientes, y se acercó más a ella.

— Sí, estoy bastante seguro de que podré ayudarte con tu problema, nena — contestó, apartándole el pelo de la cara y mirándola por encima de las gafas.

Lily quería decirle que no fuese tan creído, que no era el rey del mambo y ella no era su "nena" pero entonces pensó que, a fin de cuentas, lo que necesitaba era precisamente a un tío seguro de sí mismo y que, en el fondo, sabía que le ponía que le hablase así.

— Perfecto — zanjó la chica. — ¿Vamos, entonces?

— ¿Ir? ¿A dónde? — preguntó James, tomándola por la cintura y quedándose a un par de centímetros de su cuerpo.

— Pues… no sé. A una habitación, o algo así, ¿no?

— Mm… ¿Una habitación? ¿Para qué? — volvió a preguntar el chico, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de la prefecta e inhalando. Lily no pudo evitar estremecerse al notar las caricias del merodeador.

— No sé, no pretenderás que… — Lily se calló al sentir la risita de James retumbando en su cuello. — Ah, no, de eso nada. No pienso montármelo en medio de un aula, Potter…

— Claro, porque hasta ahora follar en la cama te ha resultado plenamente satisfactorio, ¿verdad? Créeme: no necesitamos ninguna cama — dijo, haciéndola caminar de espaldas hacia el centro del aula.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver. Potter, no voy a…

— Evans, cállate, y déjate llevar — la cortó el chico, poniéndole una mano en la mandíbula y besándola profundamente.

En el momento en que James le dio el primer beso, Lily supo que no se arrepentiría de la decisión que había tomado: sus labios eran dulces y firmes, y definitivamente sabían lo que hacían. En cuanto la chica obedeció y se dejó llevar, James apartó la mano de su cara y la hizo descender perezosamente por su cuello, pecho y estómago, le rodeó la cintura para apretarle un poco el culo y siguió descendiendo hasta el muslo. Entre tanto, Lily subió suavemente sus manos por el musculoso y bronceado pecho del chico haciendo círculos con los dedos hasta posarlas en su nuca, donde empezó a arañar suavemente la sensible piel del cuero cabelludo, haciendo gruñir al merodeador.

— Joder, Evans… Y yo pensando que no sabías lo que te hacías — siseó, agarrándola por el culo y levantándola para sentarla sobre uno de los pupitres.

— Te sorprendería… — susurró mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior del chico, olvidando ya por completo todo tipo de duda y dejando de lado cualquier pensamiento que no tuviese que ver con el chico que le acariciaba en ese momento el trasero.

James se volvió a acercar a ella y, colocándole las manos en la parte posterior de las rodillas, le abrió las piernas y la arrastró al borde de la mesa para pegarla lo máximo posible a su cuerpo. Lily siseó de placer al sentir en su entrepierna el roce del bulto que ya se notaba en la bragueta de James y, volviendo a besarlo, descendió sus manos de su nuca a su pecho y hasta sus pantalones, que desabotonó con soltura, para colar su mano en el interior de sus calzoncillos ("negros, apretados, sexis", pensó ella) y acariciar con lujuria su miembro, ya duro y preparado. James se separó de sus labios gruñendo y le agarró las manos para ponerlas en la espalda de la chica.

— Tranquila, nena, se trata de hacerte disfrutar a ti, ¿recuerdas? — explicó, pasándole la lengua por el cuello.

— Mmm… créeme: ya lo hago — aseguró ella, alzando sus caderas para rozarlas con las del chico. James rio, complacido.

— Y eso que no hemos hecho más que empezar. Voy a hacer que pases el mejor rato de tu vida, Evans — dijo mirándola a los ojos, y haciendo que Lily se sintiese completamente excitada.

James tanteó en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y sacó su varita. Cogiendo a la chica por la cintura murmuró un par de hechizos anticonceptivos y de protección apuntando primero a Lily y después a sí mismo. Al acabar, dejó la varita a un lado y miró a la prefecta:

— Hay que cuidarse siempre: no queremos sorpresas desagradables, ¿verdad? — explicó, alzando las cejas.

Sin esperar respuesta, volvió a zambullirse en su boca mientras con sus manos desataba primero la corbata y después tanteaba la camisa, que abrió de un tirón, haciendo saltar varios botones, y apartó con rapidez. Abandonó sus labios y bajó hasta su pecho dejando un rastro de saliva con sus labios por su cuello.

— Quítate el sujetador — pidió, volviendo a mirarla desde abajo. Lily obedeció al momento y, sin romper el contacto visual, desenganchó la cerradura de su sencillo sostén de algodón blanco y lo dejó caer en su regazo.

James bajó su mirada lentamente, con parsimonia, hasta sus pechos, haciendo que algo en el interior de Lily se retorciese de placer y, al llegar a ellos, sonrió, lascivo, y subió sus manos desde sus costados para coger cada uno con una mano y apretarlos, juguetón. Eran redondos y turgentes, lo suficientemente grandes como para que el chico a penas pudiese abarcar cada uno con una mano; y los pezones ya estaban totalmente enhiestos cuando James los tocó por primera vez. Lily gimió suavemente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y regalándole a James una sensual imagen que le provocó una erección plena y dolorosa. El chico bajó la cara hasta uno de sus pechos y lamió y tironeó con los dientes del pezón, haciéndola suspirar, extasiada. Al terminar con uno, el merodeador se movió hasta el otro y repitió la acción, lamiendo, y mordiendo, y besando.

— Joder, Evans, creo que tienes las mejores tetas que he visto en mi vida — suspiró el chico con la voz ronca, hundiendo su cara entre ellas y haciendo reír a la prefecta que, sofocada y sudorosa, acarició con una mano el pelo del él. El chico siguió descendiendo, dejando besos por su estómago hasta llegar al ombligo, que besó y lamió primero y, tras mirar sugerentemente a la chica, que lo contemplada todo respirando a duras penas, introdujo su lengua en el agujero, en una pequeña penetración que parodiaba al sexo y que a Lily le pareció lo más excitante que le habían hecho en la vida. La chica gritó alto su nombre y le agarró fuerte del pelo, sintiéndose más al borde del orgasmo de lo que había estado nunca.

— Ven, nena, dame otro beso — pidió, separándose de su estómago y agarrándola de nuevo por el culo para acercarla a él.

Lily obedeció sin dudar, con un gemido deseoso, y en seguida sus dientes estaban entrechocándose y sus lenguas volvieron a estar jugueteando, tratando de ganar la batalla por pasar más tiempo en el boca del otro. Mientras la chica terminaba de desabotonar la camisa de James y se la sacaba, él empezó a subir una de sus manos por el interior del muslo de la prefecta, haciéndola respirar entrecortadamente. Sin dudar, retiró sus braguitas ("completamente empapadas", apreció con una sonrisa satisfecha el chico), para colar uno de sus dedos entre sus piernas y, apartando los labios que ocultaban su centro, entró en su tierno y estrecho interior. La chica gimió en voz alta ante el contacto y sus músculos pélvicos se apretaron alrededor de su dedo, haciendo que James jurase, muy cachondo. Y justo cuando parecía que la fantasía de Lily se volvía realidad, ésta se convirtió en su peor pesadilla al apartarse el chico, dejándola de nuevo muy, muy vacía.

— James, no… No, por favor… — suplicó, casi llorando, agarrándolo por los hombros para acercarlo a ella. — Por favor, sigue… Necesito… Ya casi…

— Sshh, tranquila, lo sé — la calmó él, apartándole el pelo de la cara con suavidad. — Ya te lo he dicho: no hemos hecho más que empezar. Simplemente quiero jugar un poco — aclaró James, mientras cogía una silla y se sentaba frente a Lily. — Ven aquí, vamos.

James tomó a Lily de las manos y la ayudó a bajar de la mesa. La cogió de la cintura e hizo que pasase una pierna por encima de las suyas para poder tenerla a horcajadas sobre él. Mirándola con una sonrisa traviesa, hizo algo de presión para conseguir que la chica, vestida ya solo con la falda del uniforme, se sentase en su regazo y, cuando el centro de Lily se rozó con el pene erecto de James, aún cubierto por los calzoncillos y los pantalones desabotonados, la chica emitió un gemido anhelante y desesperado que hizo que James apretase los dientes, resistiendo las ganas de olvidarse de los juegos y de follarla una y otra vez hasta que ninguno de los dos se tuviese en pie. Ya habría tiempo para eso luego.

El cuerpo de Lily inició un movimiento errático sobre el regazo de James haciéndola gemir cada vez que se rozaba con algún punto especialmente sensible. Lily inclinó la cabeza y volvió a besarlo con pasión y descuido, completamente extasiada y sintiendo como su cuerpo se contraía de placer, arrastrándose inexorablemente hacia el tan ansiado orgasmo. James gruñó en el beso y la agarró por las caderas, alejándola un poco de su excitación y ganándose un sonido lastimero de la chica.

— James… no quiero jugar — pidió ella. El chico se rio entre dientes.

— Mmm… Pero yo sí — replicó él, besándole el cuello suavemente y acariciándole la espalda con las yemas de los dedos. — Así que… He oído que nunca te has tocado, Evans… — suspiró en su oído. Lily gimió.

— James…

— Tócate, Lily — exigió él, guiando las manos de la chica hasta su entrepierna y conteniendo un gemido cuando rozaron accidentalmente su erección. — Tócate para mí — repitió, excitado.

— James, yo no sé… — volvió a intentar la chica, mordiéndose un labio, de repente avergonzada. A James casi se le escapa una carcajada: la prefecta estaba sentada en su regazo, en medio de un aula, vestida solo con una falda y pidiéndole a gritos que la follase, pero lo que le hacía ponerse colorada era la idea de masturbarse frente a él. Aquello era de locos.

— Oh, claro que sabes, nena. Ven… — James guió el dedo índice de Lily en su interior y lo hizo avanzar y retroceder, haciendo círculos hasta que la chica volvió a jadear, excitada, y la dejó continuar a ella sola, deleitándose con sus movimientos, que hacían rebotar deliciosamente sus tetas y le revolvían el pelo; y con los gestos de su cara, completamente concentrada en darse placer dónde y cómo lo necesitaba. — Eso es… — aprobó, acariciándole el trasero y tratando de reprimir su propio deseo. Lily, lo miró, sintiéndose al borde del abismo y se acercó para besarlo de nuevo, pero apenas fue capaz de rozarle los labios antes de empezar a gemir en voz alta, sintiendo en cada partícula de su cuerpo como la liberación estaba a punto de llegar.

— Oh… oh, Merlín, estoy tan cerca — lloró, deseosa.

— Lo sé, nena… — animó el chico, balanceando sus caderas contra las suyas, ayudándola a correrse. — Di mi nombre, Lily — pidió en su oído.

— Ahh… Ahh, James… James… — obedeció ella, totalmente sobrepasada por el momento. Entonces sintió como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contraían y, antes de poder controlarlo, Lily se dejó ir gritando el nombre del merodeador mientras notaba como cada nervio de su cuerpo se sacudía, regalándole un orgasmo pleno que la dejó exhausta y la obligó a apoyar su cabeza contra el pecho de James, sin fuerzas para nada más.

Se quedaron así unos minutos. Lily tratando de recuperar la respiración, y James sudando en frío mientras intentaba resistirse las ganas: se lo estaban pasando demasiado bien como para acabar tan pronto.

— Merlín… James — gimió Lily, cuando pudo recuperar la voz. La chica sintió como la risa del aludido retumbaba en su pecho desnudo y se volvió a enderezar para besarlo.

— ¿Te ha gustado el juego entonces, Evans? — bromeó él, empezando de nuevo a jugar, esta vez subiendo y bajando sus dedos por la raja del culo de la chica, haciendo que sus pupilas se le dilatasen, sintiéndose de nuevo excitada y más dispuesta todavía que antes, sabiendo ahora qué vendría después.

— Oh, desde luego que sí. Pero creo que ahora tendría que ayudarte yo a ti con tu pequeño problema… ¿no? — susurró contra sus labios mientras una de sus manos descendía lentamente por su pecho y se volvía a meter dentro de sus calzoncillos y para tironear suavemente de su pene. James volvió a cogerle la mano, impidiendo que siguiese avanzando, para fastidio de la chica. No podría resistir si dejaba que Lily lo tocase así.

— Mmm… Creo que voy a ignorar eso de "pequeño", por tu propio bien, Evans — bromeó, paseando la nariz por su mandíbula. Lily rio, encantada con el buen humor del chico, y se volvió a acercar a él. James se alejó otra vez y ella gruñó, irritada.

— ¿Quieres dejar de jugar? — pidió.

— Jamás — se negó él en un susurro. La agarró de nuevo por la cintura y la obligó a incorporarse y retroceder hasta que sus piernas chocaron contra la mesa. Haciendo un poco de presión, James la volvió a levantar y la sentó de nuevo en el pupitre. Lily exhaló fuerte, al sentir el contacto de la superficie fría sobre sus nalgas desnudas.

Con una sonrisilla traviesa, James se volvió a sentar y acercó la silla hasta donde estaba ella, para quedar situado entre sus piernas. Lily lo miró, enarcando una ceja, y observó como él le separaba las piernas y la arrastraba hasta el borde de la mesa.

— Dime, Evans, ¿alguna vez te han comido el coño? — preguntó empezando a juguetear con sus dedeos en la entrada de la chica.

Ante una pregunta tan ruda, Lily no pudo evitar romper el clima de tensión soltando una carcajada que no tardó en convertirse en débiles gemidos que aumentaban de volumen conforme James seguía trabajando en su interior.

— Sigo esperando una respuesta, prefecta — insistió el chico, haciendo mayor presión en su núcleo y consiguiendo un satisfactorio grito excitado de la chica.

— No… No, nunca — admitió, con un suspiro.

— Pues esto va a ser mucho más que eso — prometió él antes de bajar la cabeza y esconderla bajo su falda.

Si sentir los dedos de James jugando dentro de ella ya era placentero, cuando notó cómo la besaba allí abajo creyó que podría explotar con el más mínimo toque. James era un amante concienzudo, de eso no había ninguna duda. Le gustaba tomarse su tiempo, explorar cada pedazo de piel que iba descubriendo, besarla, lamerla y mordisquearla hasta dejarla totalmente sensible. Al cabo de un par de minutos de trabajo, Lily ya tenía los nudillos blancos por la fuerza que estaba haciendo al agarrarse al borde de la mesa para tratar de controlar el deseo de dejarse ir. James la estaba besando en la entrepierna con la boca abierta, usando su lengua para juguetear con sus labios inferiores, metiéndola y sacándola insistentemente, haciéndola girar en su interior, provocándole a la chica dulces calambrazos que iban aumentando la tensión en su interior.

— Merlín… James, no puedo más — chilló la chica, con la cabeza hacia atrás, en busca de aire que parecía no querer llegar a sus pulmones.

Notando como los músculos de Lily empezaban a contraerse a su alrededor, James coló dos dedos entre sus piernas y tanteó hasta dar con el pequeño manojo de nervios que en ese momento estaba hinchado por el placer y lo acarició con fuerza, haciendo que Lily dijese su nombre a voz de grito.

— Te gusta, ¿eh? — bromeó en voz queda, mientras seguía acariciando su clítoris. — Vamos, nena, lo estás deseando… — animó, volviendo a bajar la cabeza para introducir la lengua en su interior.

No pasó mucho antes de que Lily volviese a sentir por segunda vez esa tarde el dulce apretón de su interior que anticipó la imparable liberación que salió de su cuerpo haciéndola chillar de pura satisfacción. James se echó hacia atrás para contemplarla en pleno orgasmo y, sabiéndose observaba, Lily bajó la mirada hacia él y, mordiéndose el labio inferior, se dejó llevar por los últimos ramalazos de placer, suspirando el nombre de James una y otra vez, haciéndolo apretar los dientes, cada vez más incapaz de aguantarse las ganas de meterse de verdad entre las piernas de la pelirroja.

Mientras la chica se recuperaba de su segundo orgasmo, James se terminó de bajar la cremallera de los pantalones y apartó un poco los calzoncillos para que su pene pudiese salir por fin de su encierro. Las pupilas de Lily se dilataron completamente ante la nueva vista, y una sola idea le rondó la cabeza en ese momento: "es más grande", pensó con deleite, pasándose la lengua por los labios.

Con aparente tranquilidad, James la miró con un brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla y las piernas abiertas y flexionadas, relajado. Lily le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa e, inclinando la cabeza, preguntó:

— ¿Quieres seguir jugando?

James sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza. Con un dedo le indicó que se acercase y ella lo hizo, hipnotizada. La colocó de nuevo a horcajadas sobre él y le provocó un fuerte jadeo de sorpresa al introducir sin muchos miramientos otra vez dos dedos en su interior para eliminar los restos de humedad que todavía quedaban de sus anteriores corridas y para prepararla para la penetración.

— James… — gimió Lily.

— Quiero follarte — cortó James, con los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión. — Más que eso, necesito follarte, Evans. Y no me voy a andar con más mariconadas.

— ¿Y a qué estás esperando? — le susurró en el oído, mordisqueándole el lóbulo y haciéndolo gruñir y clavar las uñas en sus caderas.

James liberó a Lily de la falda y, agarrándola de la cintura, la hizo descender hasta que su centro rozó su polla erecta, haciéndola gemir de anticipación. Mirándolo a los ojos y conteniendo la respiración, la chica bajó lentamente, dejando que James la llenase por completo hasta notar que tenía todo el miembro del chico en su interior, sintiéndose por fin deliciosamente llena. Ambos jadearon, tratando de recuperar el aliento y en un intento de controlarse a sí mismos para no acabar con la diversión antes de tiempo.

Inclinándose un poco para besarlo y haciendo palanca apoyándose en los hombros del chico, Lily empezó a mecerse lentamente arriba y abajo sobre su eje, causando que James emitiese un gemido ronco que retumbó en todo el cuerpo de la prefecta, obligándola a morderse el labio para resistir las ganas de ir más rápido y chillar su nombre para que se escuchase en todo el castillo. Merlín, eso era lo que llevaba tanto tiempo necesitando, y se sentía tan bien que no quería que acabase nunca. Por fin había encontrado a alguien que la trataba con deseo de verdad, y no como si fuese un cachorro que se pudiese asustar ante el más mínimo movimiento. James la agarraba sin miedo a que se rompiese, con pasión, con ganas, instándola a amoldarse a él y dejando también marcase el ritmo. Le gustaba como la miraba, con lujuria, con fuego, con ganas de no dejarla marchar jamás, entendiendo lo que quería, respondiendo a sus necesidades y convenciéndola para hacer casi cualquier cosa. O tal vez sin el casi.

Decidida a devolverle un poco de la dulce tortura a la que el chico la había sometido minutos antes, ignoró la agitación con la que él movía sus caderas, acelerando el encuentro y, entrelazando las manos de James con las suyas para alejarlas de su cintura, empezó a moverse de una manera más lenta y profunda, y, jadeando, lo miró a los ojos, desafiante, juguetona, sensual. James le devolvió la mirada, primero confuso y, cuando entendió sus intenciones, apretó sus manos entrelazadas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo, divertido y frustrado a la vez. Lily rio también y, aprovechando la nueva postura, deslizó su lengua desde la clavícula del chico hasta su mandíbula, jugueteando a su paso con su nuez de Adán, que se movía cada vez que James tragaba, intentando resistir el nuevo ritmo.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que a mí también me gusta jugar, Potter — susurró en sus labios y haciéndole emitir un ruido ronco. El chico se sentía incapaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra, para deleite de la pelirroja, que seguía meciéndose sensualmente contra su polla vibrante. Tomando una respiración profunda, consiguió tranquilizarse un poco para poder empezar a responder a los movimientos de la pelirroja.

Joder, cuando le propuso a la chica un revolcón, ya sabía que estaría bien. Por Merlín, era Lily Evans, ni más ni menos: el contraste de sus ojos verdes con el pelo rojo como el fuego era hipnotizante, y ese cuerpo, qué cuerpo, pensó, mirándola moverse sinuosamente sobre él. Era la chica más sexy de todo el colegio, y ella seguramente ni lo sabía, pero lo cierto era con solo con una sonrisa conseguía que se le pusiese la polla dura a medio colegio. Sin embargo, nunca se habría esperado que estuviera _tan_ bien. Lily se movía de fábula, era consciente de todo lo que hacía y sabía cómo hacer que el chico se pusiese cachondo, eso se lo había demostrado desde el primer momento. Estaba claro que el causante de que la chica no fuese capaz de correrse era Adams: él no había tenido ningún problema en ponerla a tono y tenerla más que dispuesta en seguida, pensó, con cierto orgullo masculino. El estúpido de Adams, ¿cómo podía estar con un bombón como Evans y no preocuparse de atender las necesidades de su chica? "Qué injusto es el mundo, joder", pensó con algo de furia.

— Mierda, Evans, pues yo estoy aburrido de jugar — siseó, liberando una de sus manos y pasando un dedo por sus labios. Lily le lamió el dedo, con ganas de más, y él lo hizo descender acariciando su cuello y haciendo círculos por su torso hasta llegar a su entrepierna. — ¿No eres tú la que siempre dice que deje de comportarme como un crío? — bromeó, volviendo a tantear en busca de su clítoris. Lily trató de reírse, pero todo lo que fue capaz de hacer fue gemir en voz alta al tiempo que se seguía moviendo, esta vez siguiendo de manera irremediable el ritmo que James había empezado a marcar, bombeando dentro y fuera de ella.

— Oh, James… Si sigues así..., no voy a poder aguantar ni un minuto más — advirtió la chica, con la voz entrecortada y tirándole del pelo, mucho más revuelto que de costumbre.

— Bien… porque yo tampoco — respondió él con la voz ronca antes de ahogar los gemidos de ambos con un beso abrasador, aumentando la velocidad de bombeo.

Sintiendo que estaba a punto de estallar, el merodeador la cogió fuerte por el culo, los levantó a los dos y apoyó a Lily en el pupitre de nuevo. La pelirroja se abrazó a su cuello en el movimiento y agarró con fuerza el cabello del chico.

— James… ¿qué? — empezó a preguntar Lily, antes quedarse sin aliento al notar como la manos de James le separaban un poco más las piernas y la penetraba todavía más hondo.

— Nena, ya no puedo más — explicó él, complemente sudado y exhausto. James cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente antes de volver a mirarla y, con una sonrisa lujuriosa, puso una mano en su cadera y la otra en la parte interior de su rodilla, y la embistió con fuerza haciéndola gritar de placer y notando como todos sus músculos vaginales se contraían fuertemente alrededor de su polla. James hundió su cabeza en su cuello y juró salvajemente antes de repetir la acción un par de veces más, notando cada temblor de la chica.

— Ahí, ahí, de nuevo — pidió con un jadeo, notando como algo empezaba a estallar en su interior.

— ¿Así? — bromeó él, haciendo girar sus caderas en otro movimiento que la hizo estremecerse de placer.

— Oh… James, James estoy tan cerca… Hazlo otra vez — suplicó a voz de grito.

Mirándola a los ojos, James sacó completamente su miembro de su interior para después introducirlo rápidamente en ella, en una sola estocada. Lily gritó su nombre con la voz desgarrada, notando estrellas en la parte de atrás de sus ojos y sintiendo como cada partícula de su cuerpo se deshacía lentamente en la liberación más fuerte y placentera de todas las que James le había regalado esa tarde.

Sintiendo como Lily se relajaba rápidamente tras haber llegado al orgasmo, James emitió un gruñido y reajustó su posición para poder seguir penetrándola, incansablemente. Notando que el chico todavía no había terminado, Lily se volvió a colocar para ayudarle a entrar en ella y, agarrándose a los hombros de James, se acercó a su cara, contraída de la tensión, y lo besó descuidadamente, tirándole del pelo.

— Ohh, vamos, James — gimió en su oído, — sigue, por favor, non pares… — con una sonrisa traviesa, la prefecta remató la jugada tironeándole suavemente del lóbulo de la oreja y metiéndole la húmeda punta de la lengua en el conducto auditivo, haciendo que al chico le fallasen las piernas y se tuviese que apoyar en ella.

James se quedó inmóvil por un momento, con el rostro escondido en el cuello de Lily y, entonces, un rugido grave le brotó del interior del pecho y, clavando sus uñas en las caderas de ella, por fin, el chico consiguió correrse de una manera descontrolada y pasional en el interior de la pelirroja. Totalmente agotado, James se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Lily, tratando de controlar los espasmos de placer que le recorrían todo el cuerpo. Unos minutos después, todavía sin moverse, dijo:

— Joder, Evans… Eres… Eres tremenda — admitió, riendo en su cuello.

Lily murmuró en agradecimiento y, acariciando el pelo del chico, respondió:

— Gracias — le susurró. — De verdad, no te haces ni una idea de lo mucho que necesitaba esto.

— No me explico cómo un tío podría vivir tranquilo sabiendo que no es capaz de hacerte sentir satisfecha — reflexionó en voz alta. — Quiero decir, yo podría pasarme el día satisfaciéndote — añadió, con una sonrisa juguetona y acariciándole una pierna. Lily se rio, complacida por el cumplido y le dejó un beso en la sien.

Con un suspiro tembloroso, James se incorporó y salió de la chica, arrancándole un gemido lastimoso al sentirse de súbido tan vacía. James se acercó para darle un beso profundo y apasionado al que ella respondió, abrazándolo con un suspiro, excitada de nuevo pero incapaz de resistir otra oleada como las anteriores.

— Te lo dije — le recordó James al separarse, reacomodándole el pelo detrás de la oreja: — No necesitábamos ninguna cama.

Lily soltó una carcajada y lo observó, mordiéndose el labio, mientras el chico se volvía a colocar en su sitio los calzoncillos y los pantalones. James levantó la mirada y se acercó a ella, acariciándole los muslos y con una sonrisita gamberra que hizo que a ella se el contrajeran las entrañas.

— ¿Te ha ayudado? — preguntó, alzando las cejas.

Ella se rio y le dio un golpe en el pecho, tratando de parecer enfadada y fracasando miserablemente.

— Sabes la respuesta perfectamente, Potter — contestó, con un tono burlón.

— ¿Y te ha gustado? — siguió, acariciándole el cuello con la nariz. Lily se sintió de nuevo sofocada al sentirlo tan cerca.

— Sabes que sí — respondió, con la voz más débil.

— ¿Y te apetece repetir? — continuó, acariciando su estómago suavemente. Ella parpadeó, algo confusa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

— Mmm... Creo que ahora no podría ni levantar una pluma, nena — replicó él. — Me refería más bien a otro día, en otro momento... — aclaró él, levantando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, con deseo.

Lily bajó la mirada y se volvió a morder el labio, luchando contra los sentimientos encontrados. Sin embargo, su silencio no amilanó a James, que la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a volver a mirarlo.

— Lily — pidió, pasándole un dedo por los labios, — contéstame. Entenderé que la respuesta sea no, aunque los dos sabemos que no es eso lo que quieres decir — terminó, sonriendo.

— Yo... Voy a pensarlo, ¿vale? — respondió lentamente, acariciándole el pecho desnudo. — Sí quiero, pero David... David es un buen chico, y todavía no sé que haré con todo esto.

A James le pareció una respuesta aceptable, al menos por el momento, por lo que se apartó a un lado para dejar que la chica se levantase y la miró mientras se vestía. Cuando estuvo lista, Lily se giró hacia él. Él seguía mirándola, ya vestido y con las manos en los bolsillos, apoyado contra un pupitre con gesto pensativo y una sonrisa ladeada. Tragándose sus dudas, la prefecta caminó hacia él tratando de parecer segura de sí misma; lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, obligándolo a inclinarse, y lo besó con ganas.

— Me apetece comer algo dulce — dijo al separarse al cabo de unos minutos, mirándolo por debajo de las pestañas, coqueta. — ¿Me acompañas a las cocinas? He oído que conoces el camino...

James se rio entre dientes y la abrazó por la cintura para susurrarle al oído.

— Esa es una proposición totalmente indecente para una prefecta, Evans — bromeó contra su pelo, y añadió: — Claro que te acompaño.

* * *

¡Eso ha sido todo! Ha sido intenso, ¿no es cierto? Después de darle muchas vueltas, creo que podría ampliar la historia a un par de capítulos más, pero solo lo haré si hay suficientes comentarios apoyando la idea. Así que ya sabéis: dejadme un comentario contándome qué os ha parecido y veremos si merece la pena continuar esta proposición indecente... ;)

Y a propósito, si os ha gustado el tipo de historia, os invito a entrar en mi perfil para leer "Por Qué No", un fic en progreso, también sobre Lily y James, que se está empezando a poner... interesante.

 ** _Editado:_** gracias a la acertada apreciación de una lectora, Espagnole, he añadido una pequeña referencia a métodos anticonceptivos. Yo no estoy aquí para educar a nadie, pero estoy de acuerdo con ella en que no está de más el mencionarlo. Gracias por el comment!

Muacs 3


End file.
